


Of Knights and Rooks

by Jace_Stump20



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Stump20/pseuds/Jace_Stump20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye has gotten used to being the top dog in London. But one odd encounter with a boy claiming to be from a dead line of Assassins will have him rethinking everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Knights and Rooks

Chapter One- An Unusual Meeting 

Jacob Frye, leader of the Rooks and a member of the Assassin Brotherhood, walked through the streets of London on a rainy, cold November night. He was on his way back to his flat, following a mission-he’d needed to take down a pesky gang leader who had been disrupting medical supply shipments into London. The mission had gone well, and he was in a pretty good mood, that was until he heard footsteps behind him. Whirling around, the streets were dark and empty. Warily he resumed walking, only to hear the footsteps pick up again. Accustomed to being followed, Jacob quickened his pace, only to have the person following him increase their pace as well. By now Jacob was getting annoyed with his pursuer, and stopped walking. “I know you’re following me. Come out and I won’t have to kill you.” The footsteps started up again. As they got closer, he felt a hand slip into his pocket and try to take his purse. Angrily, he grabbed the hand, throwing the boy to the ground. “How dare you try to rob me? Did you think I was jesting about killing you?” 

The boy cowered, putting his arms up to defend himself. “N-No…Forgive me sir! I-I’m so sorry! I-I need the money…I have to pay them before they kill me!” 

Jacob frowned, this was not what he had expected to hear, and it intrigued him. “Calm yourself lad. I’m sorry I snapped. Who’s going to kill you?” 

“The Blighters Sir. They caught me begging on their land, they took what i had made and demanded I pay them 40 pounds extra!” The boy met Jacob’s gaze, the look in his eyes showing he was clearly terrified. 

Now that Jacob wasn’t so angry, he could get a better look at the kid. The first thing he noticed was how thin and dirty the boy was, not unusual for a child living on the streets, but he was also covered in cuts and bruises and burns, some of which looked infected. Clearly he had been on the streets for a long time, probably most of his life.It was a sad fate for most children now a days, but something about this boy felt different. He seemed familiar in some way, which only piqued Jacob’s interest, and he felt compelled to find out more about the boy. With a small sigh, Jacob extended his hand to the boy. “Let me help you up, and maybe I can call some of my men to protect you if you’d like. Or I can allow you to beg on my territory.” 

Hesitantly, the boy took Jacob’s hand and allowed the man to help him to his feet. “I am most grateful sir. I-I’ll repay you however you like.” 

“Don’t worry about payment for now. Just do as I say and you’ll be alright.” 

Before they could get any further in the conversation however, there was a yell from the end of the road and a group of people in red jackets appeared. “There he is! And he’s talking to an Assassin! Kill them both!” 

The boy cowered away, watching in awe as Jacob released his hidden blade and attacked. The men reacted, drawing pistols and firing on Jacob and Callum both. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to check that the boy was alright, Jacob worked to disarm the men. A bullet hit his arm, wounding him, but he ignored the pain, stabbing one man in the neck. Blood spurted everywhere from the severed artery, splashing against the ground, walls and Jacob’s clothes. The other three split up, one trying to take on Jacob, attacking and engaging in hand to combat. Two men attacked Callum, and he fought against them well, but his previous injures slowed him down, and after disposing of his attacker, Jacob swiftly moved to defend Callum, fighting both men at once, managing to kill them both. Breathing heavily, he made sure there were no more men in the area before retracting his hidden blade. He glanced at the boy, who was looking at him in awe, wounds bleeding anew. “Sir, your arm.” He said, motioning to Jacob’s bloody arm from where he had been shot. 

“Thank you lad.” Jacob nods. “I’ll get that patched up when I get home.” 

“W-who are you? I-I’ve only heard stories from my mother and grandfather about people like you.” 

“My name is Jacob Frye. I’m the leader of the Rooks.” He struck a dramatic pose and smiled. “Now then. I have to do something about these bodies. Wait here, I’m not done with you yet.” Jacob ordered before moving off to collect the bodies, looting them and discarding them in an alley before returning to where Callum should have been only to find him gone. With a weary sigh, he followed the blood trail and found the boy struggling to get away. Grabbing him, he pulled him against his body, holding him. “I thought I told you to wait.” He growled into the boy’s ear. “Now I’m annoyed.” 

“I-I’m sorry sir! I got scared, your reputation proceeds you…the Rooks are infamous around London.” 

“Oh really? Good. Now then, tell me your name.” 

“C-Callum sir. Callum Kenway.” 

Jacob froze. “Kenway?” He demanded. 

“Yes sir.” 

“What do you know about…never mind. What are you doing here?” 

“I-I’m here to learn more about my family. My mother lived here, in England, but when I was young she was kidnapped and I went to America, to live with my Uncle and his son. Uncle told stories about my grandfather, apparently he was a pirate or something. Uncle was killed a few years after I arrived in America, by his son I think, and I struggled to live, eventually sneaking aboard a ship and making my way back here, to England, to try to discover more about my family.” 

Jacob nodded. “I see. I know a little bit about your family, and if you’d like, I can offer a place for you to stay and teach you more about your family.” 

“Y-You would do that for me?” Callum asked.    
“Of course. Come on.” Jacob let the boy go, walking off. 

The two walked back to Jacob’s flat, where Evie was awake and waiting. “Jacob, good. I was getting worried you had bitten off more than you could chew and I would’ve had to come and save you.” She teased, then looked confused when Callum walked in. “Who’s he?” She inquired. 

“Evie, this is Callum. He’ll be staying with us from now on, and learning how to be an Assassin.” 

“Jacob, I thought we talked about you not bringing home strays anymore.” Evie said with a warning tone. 

“Miss, I’m sorry. Its my fault.” Callum spoke up. “Jacob was only doing what he thought was right. The Blighters caught me in their land, and beat me, taking my money…I was trying to pickpocket Jacob, when he caught me…I never meant to cause trouble by coming here. Jacob said he knew my family, and that if I came with him, he would tell me about them.” 

Evie raised an eyebrow. “He has manners at least. Alright Jacob, he can stay. Just be careful where you train him, Henry says the Blighters are getting more confident and attacking in broad daylight now.” 

Jacob nodded. “Of course darling sister. Callum, the washroom is third door on the left down the hall. Get yourself bathed and I’ll leave you some clean clothes, then I can look over your wounds.” 

With a nod Callum left the room. Jacob waited until he heard the door click shut behind the boy before turning to his sister. “Evie, I need you to do something for me. Will you look into the Kenway line for me? Callum introduced himself as Callum Kenway, and seemed to know enough about the Kenway line for me to believe him, but as far as I know, the Assassin Kenway line ended with Connor, and Callum said that he was raised by his mother, so…” 

Evie looked intrigued. “That is interesting. I can see why you brought him here. Very well, I’ll ask Henry tomorrow if I can look into the Kenway line.” 

Jacob nodded. “Thank you sister. Now I’d best get some spare clothes and medical supplies.” He said and walked away. 

Meanwhile, Callum was undressing. Pulling off his shirt, he revealed a small gold locket with a picture of Edward inside. Clutching it close, he stepped into the tub of warm water, washing years of dirt come off into the water. Washing himself as best he could, he flinched when there was a knock on the door. “Cal, its Jacob. I’m leaving you some clothes outside the door okay? After you’re dressed, my room is the second door on the right. I have a cot in there for you, and we can get your wounds taken care of okay?” 

“A-Alright.” Callum said shakily, still a little spooked from the knock. 

Jacob said nothing more, his footsteps walking away. 

Callum looked at the open locket in his hand. “Grandpa, what would you have me do? Trust these stranger who say they can help me? Mother and Uncle Haytham would never have approved.” He smiled sadly. “I wish I had gotten to know you Grandpa.” 

Snapping the locket closed, he got out of the tub and emptied the water into the streets, then opened the door just enough to grab the clean clothes. Putting them on, he realized they were much too big for him, but they were clean and that was all he cared about right then. Once dressed, he walked to Jacob’s room, knocking on the door. 

Jacob opened the door. “Come on in. Ummm…this is going to sound weird, but can you remove your shirt so that I can better assess your wounds?” 

With a small nod, Callum lifted off the too-big shirt, showing his thin frame and wounds, as well as the locket, which Jacob noticed. “Hey, what’s that?” He asked, reaching for it. 

Callum flinched away, hand clutching the locket. “N-nothing! J-just a trinket. P-please…” 

Jacob dropped his arm. “Alright. I’m sorry. Go lie on the cot for me, and I’ll attend to your wounds.” 

Callum walked to the cot and lay down, Jacob silently following. He started to clean and bandage the wounds, taking in Callum’s gasp of pain when he brushed against his clearly visible ribs. “Broken no doubt. You’ll have to rest until they heal. So that means you stay in bed and don’t move, understood?” Jacob instructed gently as he wrapped Callum’s ribs. 

“A-Alright. I can manage that.” Callum said.  
 “Good. Evie and I will bring you food or whatever you need when we can.” Jacob smiled at the kid, checking over his handiwork. Having never had a younger sibling before, he was unused to the protective feeling stirring in his chest. “Get some sleep alright? I’ll be back soon.” Ruffling the kid’s hair, Jacob took the candle and walked out the door. The flat was equipped with gas lights, but the Frye twins preferred candles, as they were easier to blow out in the event of a attack. They did however make good use of the gas lamps on their train. 

Evie looked up when her brother walked out of his room. “How’s the kid?” 

“Fine. He has broken ribs, so I told him to stay in bed and rest until they heal. Evie, I feel really protective of him.” He confessed. “I-I have no idea what to do with a kid, but I know I want to keep him safe…I need help.” 

Evie smiled softly. “You’re growing up Jacob. Just relax and trust your instincts, they’ll guide you. Callum will help too, he’s old enough to be left on his own and not get in trouble. And once he starts his training, you’ll have no need to worry.” She put her hand on her brother’s arm. “Do not worry so much, you will do a fantastic job looking after Callum and of course I’ll be able to help as well.” 

“Thank you Evie.” Jacob nodded. “I’m going to head to bed now.” 

“Wait. What about your arm? And your clothes are covered in blood. Go bathe and I’ll work on your arm, then you can go to bed.” 

“Fine.” Jacob said, Pulling off his shirt and walking to the washroom. He cleaned himself up and pulled on his nightshirt before walking back out to see Evie. She smiled and gently cleaned and wrapped his arm. “There, now you can sleep. I’ll look into Callum’s heritage tomorrow.” 

Jacob nodded and walked into his room. Blowing out the candle, his eyes darted to the small figure curled up under the blankets on the cot. Callum was fast asleep, one hand clutching the gold locket Jacob had noticed earlier. Shrugging it off, he climbed into his bed, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Assassins Creed story, and in case you couldn't tell, I completely adore Jacob. I want to say thanks to my sister for beta-ing my story, trust me the first draft was much worse.


End file.
